


Sexsomnia

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is more tired than he thought.





	

“Kylo… when did you last sleep?”   


“I don’t need sleep.”  


This is a blatant lie. He does need sleep, just maybe a little less than the average soldier would. He can use the Force to keep his body going past limits others would break in the face of. 

True, it’s been a while, but he’d rushed his way back home once the mission had been done. Barked his pilots to get them underway. Fretted in his shuttle on his own.

The time when he’d been worried about his lovers being alone together has long since passed. They’ve never been anything but happy to have him in their bed and their lives, and the jealousy he feels when he’s separated isn’t the ‘I wish they wouldn’t spend time together’ kind, but the ‘I wish I was able to be there, too’ kind. 

It’s late for them as well, but he - he - _needs_ this. Brown eyes plead, his fingers stroking Hux’s cock below the sheets, his cheek moving to rub over Phasma’s face. It’s not even the sexual release - the climax - it’s… the _closeness_ he feels when they all make love. He’s missed their hands on him, and in him, and he knows he’ll relax better once things are officially back to normal.

Hux looks over to Phasma for her opinion, and they do that officer thing of speaking with eyebrows and lip-twitches. Hux’s cock is thickening as he moves, and Kylo doesn’t much mind how they do this, as long as they do. 

The Captain grabs his hips, and forces him to lie down over Hux’s chest. He isn’t in the position to argue, and the hands that hold his nape and demand kisses are warm and reassuring.

Kylo melts over Hux, his legs spread so he doesn’t crush him, his elbows taking the rest of his weight. Phasma moves behind him, stroking fingers between his cheeks and prising him slowly open. Kylo doesn’t know if they already made love, but he’s sure whatever they do now will end up satisfying for all of them. If nothing else, he loves to eat her out, and she loves to grind her clit to his nose as Hux caresses her breasts. 

“Do you think you’re ready for us both?” Phasma asks, answering the question of what she wants to do.  


Kylo nods, and tilts his hips to show his hole more readily. Her finger walks inside him, and a second joins it there. “Yes…”

“Do you think he is?” she asks Hux.  


“Let me inside, I’ll make him nice and loose, so you can fuck him, too.”  


There’s never any real pressure for anyone to adopt a role, though it’s certainly a treat to be the one in the middle, no matter what the act they decide on. Kylo purrs as Phasma grabs Hux’s cock and slaps and pokes it into him. The angle isn’t the best for getting it really deep, but it’s still nice to bounce a little on the firm rod. Oh yes, he squirms his hips to get it deeper, arching his back to use it to pull himself wider. 

Fingers back inside of him, making him feel all gapey and wide, like Phasma’s spread hole just before they both slip inside of her. He loves the thought, and then she’s gone to fetch her strapon. Hux’s hands pull his ass-cheeks apart, and Kylo sighs in bliss. 

The second penetration is harder to accept, but he does. He welcomes the press inside, the way his whole body seems to re-arrange to fit. Eyes closed, and the rocking is soothing and lulling and he starts to drift, somewhere up beyond all atmosphere.

…

  


…..

Kylo isn’t sure where his mind just was, but there’s some black space in his mind. One minute he was being opened, the next there’s kissing over his shoulder, and his body is right on the edge of climax?

So soon? 

“Kylo?”  


No, not on the edge. It’s - okay it’s happening. He’s shocked beyond speech at the explosive feeling in his core. Like a high-pressured canister punctured suddenly, the real and fake cock inside of him pulsing and pressing against things. His prostate is a sharp point of light, and there’s no hand on his cock, it’s just sliding over Hux’s belly. The climax is a strange one, or maybe it’s the light-headed feeling that’s making it seem so. He spurts all over Hux, tensing at the cock and toy in his hole, rumbling out his pleasure.

And promptly passing right back out again. There’s no way to avoid it, he’s gone.

***

“Did… we just fuck his brains out?” Phasma asks, blinking in alarm.  


“I think we fucked him unconscious, and then fucked him awake enough to come, and then back unconscious?”  


The Captain laughs. “You can do that to guys, too?”

“Apparently so. We’re going to need to experiment even _more_.”  


She pulls her toy out of the Knight’s twitching body, and lies on her side on the bed. It’s still vibrating inside of her, and she pushes it playfully at Hux with  thrust of her pelvis. “Round two?”

“You two will be the death of me,” he complains, but grabs her toy all the same, and starts to slam it into her. “Want to see if I can fuck you unconscious, as well?”  


She laughs. “Normally takes you both, but I’m game to try if you are.”

Phasma knows how he loves a challenge.


End file.
